T'sah-veh katelau kin-
by PerpetuallyFangirls
Summary: Highschool!AU Being the new kid in class would never be easy. Especially not for a Vulcan. Spock didn't expect to make any friends upon his move to Iowa, (moving being the fault of his mother's illogical nostalgia). He definitely didn't expect to find his T'hy'la in an impetuous human boy known as James T. Kirk, quarterback of the football team and leader of the chess club. Slash.
1. A Most Illogical Dwelling

_**T'sah-veh katelau kin-**_

**Hey, Kennidy and Hannah here. We're pleased to present to you our story. We hope you enjoy it! :3 T'sah-veh katelau kin- means 'His golden mate' I tried my best to follow the grammatical rules of Golic Vulcan, but, as I am not fluent, please don't hold the errors against me. In the title I mean. Feel free to hold any errors against me that are in the story. **

**Summary: Highschool!AU Being the new kid in class is never easy. Well, being the only Vulcan in a human school also adds to the difficulty. Spock doesn't expect to make any friends when he moves to Iowa, all due in part to his mother's illogical nostalgia. He definitely didn't expect to find his T'hy'la in an impetuous human boy known as James T. Kirk, quarterback of the football team and president of the chess club.**

Prologue- A Most Illogical Dwelling

The illogicality of the entire situation baffled Spock. He just could not seem to grasp exactly _why_ his mother wanted to move. She had not interacted with her terran parents since before he had been born due to their dislike of her choice in marriage. So why exactly did she feel the need to reconcile with them now of all times? To his knowledge they were not stricken with any kind of ailment nor did any other deleterious incident occur.

Spock was not exceptionally put out by the move. He had no emotional attachments in Vulcan. He simply was hesitant to leave the climate and resources he had at his disposal. The weather in Iowa was extreme in comparison to Vulcan. While Vulcan kept an agreeable temperature of 100-110 degrees Fahrenheit mostly year-round, on average, Iowa fluctuated between 11 and 86 degrees; a marginal change in climate. Furthermore, Vulcan had a thunderstorm maybe once a year-if that, Iowa had nearly fifty per year. The snow was an entirely different situation as well-considering Spock had never even seen it before.

To put it simply, Spock wasn't particularly…affable with moving to Iowa. However his mother was adamant and his father was inept to refuse her. Now they were standing in front of their home for the next few years. It was not particularly ornate. Nor was it particularly plain. It was a farmhouse, blue with two stories as well as an additional tower like structure. To his knowledge it contained four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a kitchen, a garage, a dining room, a living room, and an office. The master bedroom would naturally be his parents, as would the office. Fortunately, Spock would be getting two bedrooms: One to act as his quarters, and the other for him to convert into a work area. The last bedroom would be the room designated for any guests they might receive.

The dwelling was acceptable, it was the neighboring house that was illogical. It was entirely too close. The adjacent sides of the two houses were separated by approximately five feet. What if there were to be an earthquake? Having two houses too close was fallacious. Glancing at his father, he wasn't the only one to note the constructional mistake.

"Oh Sarek, Spock! Isn't it beautiful? Look how cute the front door is!" Spock merely suppressed a sigh and exchanged a weary glance with his father**.** Sarek hesitantly nodded in agreement, clasping the adolescent's back.

He whispered lowly in the Vulcan's ear when Amanda turned to gaze at the flowers in the yard, "Spock, for now, bear with your mother's wishes. I too am not pleased with these living arrangements but for now we will stay here to appease your mother."

The raven-haired youth nodded curtly, steeping forward to pull open the cobalt door. He was immediately met with a rather welcoming interior. The walls were painted with warm tones, ranging from mahogany to a dark topaz. All of their furniture had already been sent ahead of time, so the lithe teen meandered up the spiral staircase to his room. From what he recalled from the blueprints-the blueprints that happened to be acquired in secrecy-his room's entrance was to be the farthest one on the right. Opening the door, he traveled up the stairs to see most of his boxed belongings waiting and ready to be organized.

Setting a box onto the small bedside table, the Vulcan began placing his clothing in the dresser opposite from his bed. Once completed to a sufficient degree, he set out to fill the bookshelf that occupied the entirety of the wall to the right of his window. The room was aesthetically pleasing (of course, for what could be otherwise expected?) and the setup appeared to be comfortable enough. There were no bright colours, nor was the room crowded. His bed was low to the floor and purple (which he found particularly pleasing) and the bookshelf was large enough to house his collection of antique books as well as his assortment of sketchbooks and art supplies. Once everything was placed in satisfactory stations he allowed himself to settle into his window seat to take in the view.

He furrowed his brow in contemplation.

Instead of the expected blue sky he was met with the window of his neighbor's bedroom. This arrangement was horrid. His personal space was being violated every time his neighbor walked into the room! Spock knew he could always purchase drapes or blinds to give him more privacy but he was quite fond of a gentle breeze through an open window. Sighing, he motioned to put a blinder in front of the window in a vain attempt to gain a bit more privacy. As if on cue, a blonde teen walked past the opposite window.

The currently shirtless man (which Spock found absurd; why would anyone walk in front of an open window without proper attire? It was only 74.3 degrees out) paused to look at the Vulcan. Icy eyes twinkled with mischief as a slight grin and a wave were proffered. Spock raised an eyebrow at the man's open gesture and proceeded to turn around and begin plodding (well, as much as a Vulcan plods) down the stairs that led into his room. He merely hesitated when he heard the muffled voice of the blonde calling out to him. It was only his first day on earth and he had already met quite the absurd human.

Spock frowned. From what he could, tell the blue-eyed human was around his age. Silently, he hoped the youth was not a student of his school and would only be a pestering neighbor he could easily ignore. After all, it would not due for him to be distracted by frivolities. If he desired to make it into the Vulcan Science Academy, he would need to achieve the best scores possible. It was actually quite fortunate that his mother's family lived as close to Riverside as they did; there was a rather prestigious school nearby that catered to those with higher intellect. So, he wasn't completely helpless; Spock would still be able to learn and experiment, just perhaps, not as he was accustomed to.

You could say many things about Spock. But one thing you could never repudiate was that Spock loved his mother. He truly did. He would do anything for her, including moving to a small town populated by a majority of humans. Spock would deal. He always did. So if he had to deal with a school full of humans and a blonde human male right across from his window, he would. Because it made his mother happy.

Spock spent the next hour or so sorting out the small amount of supplies he had in his work room. He was missing several boxes but he at least managed to set up his desks and a few electronic devices. The raven haired Vulcan stepped down the stairs, absently wondering where his mother was and if she might need his help.

"Spock?" What was the human expression? Speak of the devil? Of course, this saying was completely illogical and honestly t- "Spock, baby, how do you like your room." Right, his mother.

"My quarters are satisfactory, mother. They will serve me well for their purpose. May I inquire as to when the remainder of our possessions will arrive? I noticed that the room that is to be mine for studies is rather empty." His mother shot a gleaming smile at him and his side became suspiciously warm. Perhaps this move had adverse effects on him after all.

"I'm glad you 'find them satisfactory'. The rest of our stuff should be arriving within the week. The person in charge of our things apparently had a problem in one of their ships. A malfunction of some kind? So what we have now is all we'll have for a few days. Sorry, sweetie."

"It is of no consequence mother. I am sure I will be able to keep myself adequately occupied. Do you require any assistance?" A sharp eyebrow was raised in query towards the stack of plates filling Amanda's arms. The mother smiled at her son again.

"No, dear. You ca-" She was cut off by a rather aggravating melody coming from…well actually, even with his superior hearing, Spock could only deduce that it was coming from the house. He could not pinpoint the exact location. "Well, I suppose if you don't mind, could you answer the door?" Spock nodded in acceptance and began his short journey around the corner and down the hall to the front door. He opened it swiftly.

Of course, who else would be outside but the boy he had seen earlier? Surprisingly, he was not alone but standing with two slightly older people. He estimated the pair to be in their mid-twenties or perhaps at the latest, their early thirties. The woman stepped forward and smiled charmingly.

"Hello, my name is Aurelan Kirk. This is George and Jim. We live right next door. We thought that we would tottle on over and welcome you to Iowa. I made this pie as a welcoming gift. I do hope you like it." The older man, George, stepped forward and held out a calloused hand.

"George Samuel Kirk. It's a pleasure to meet you. Welcome to Iowa." Spock glanced at his hand and hesitated before looking up to explain why exactly he would not be shaking his hand. Unexpectedly, the teenager-Jim, as humans say, 'beat him to it'.

"Sam. Put your hand down. Hands are erogenous zones for Vulcans. If you touched hands it basically be Vulcan kissing. Holding hands like that would be considered something like making out, no?" With the end of that sentence, Jim looked Spock in the eyes. "If I'm not mistaken the correct sign of greeting would be..." Jim separated his middle and ring fingers on his right hand into a V and grinned. "It's called the Ta'al. The traditional words are, 'Live long and prosper' aren't they?"


	2. Peculiarities

**Kennidy and Hannah here! We hope you enjoy the chapter! And we really appreciate everyone's reviews and kind words! We forgot to do the disclaimer last chapter, but I think it's fairly obvious neither of us own Star Trek in and way, shape, or form. Let the reading commence!**

_**T'sah-veh katelau kin-**_

Chapter 2: Peculiarities

Spock blinked at the peculiar human before returning the gesture. "Indeed they are. However, those particular words are typically used as a dismissal. Only in exceedingly formal situations does one say such as a greeting. If I am not mistaken, I do not believe this situation fits the criteria. My name is Spock. Please, come in." Spock stepped back to allow the humans into his new home. "Mother, Father, we have guests." The words were spoken normally as there was no need for shouting. There was an 87.589% chance that his parents were already nearly to his location. There was also the fact that Sarek, being a Vulcan, had sharp hearing, and his mother had to hone hers if she desired to be evenly levelled with a planet of over six billion Vulcans.

As the humans stepped into his new domicile, he took the time to study them. The woman was aesthetically pleasing, he supposed. She was homely but her dark tresses added an air of mystery around her that was… intriguing. George Kirk was large. Not fat, but bulky. He was obviously very muscular, and despite his young appearance, he held himself in a way that made Spock think perhaps he had experienced much hardship. Jim was by far the most aesthetically pleasing of them all. His eyes would have cinched it if nothing else did. When Jim looked at him, his stomach experienced the most peculiar feeling. He was unsure how to describe it. Jim's body only added to his appeal. One could tell that he took care of it, both by athletics and hygienically.

Spock blinked away his illogical desire to stare and instead shut the door just as his mother appeared around the corner. She gave a dazzling smile. "Hello! You must be our neighbors. My name is Amanda Grayson, it's a pleasure to meet you." The two human adults awkwardly tried to separate their fingers to perform the Vulcan greeting. His mother laughed. "I appreciate your efforts, but I'm human, I was raised around here so I'm perfectly content with shaking hands." She reached out a hand almost as proof. George and Aurelan looked relieved and took turns clasping his mother's hand. Spock couldn't help but twitch in displeasure. It was a bit illogical, but it almost felt as though his mother was kissing someone other than his father.

Amanda turned to reach for Jim's hand but retracted when Jim politely stepped back and bowed. Spock arched an eyebrow in surprise. How exactly did this human know so much of Vulcan customs? Sarek rounded the corner to the sight of Jim preforming such an action and silently questioned his son with a slight twitch of an eyebrow. Spock responded with an equally silent blink.

"So polite!" His mother was obviously already fond of the human adolescent.

"Greetings." George and Aurelan started as they obviously did not notice his father's entrance. Jim however, calmly rose from his bow and preformed the same sign as previously. His father returned it while the human adults clumsily attempted their own gestures. "You are well informed about our customs I see. Might I inquire as to how you came across such information?" Jim grinned easily at Spock's father.

"When I was in second grade I did a project on the Vulcan species. I just research thoroughly, sir." Sarek eyed the adolescent thoughtfully.

"Fascinating." Spock's eyes widened slightly. He had not meant to utter that statement. Jim sent a brilliant smile towards him, reawakening that undefinable feeling.

"Indeed," Sarek said while glancing at his son, "My name is Sarek. I welcome you to our home, though it is not quite adequately…put together."

Aurelan practically beamed at Sarek. "My name is Aurelan Kirk, this is my husband George Samuel Kirk, and this is his younger brother, James Tiberius Kirk. We wanted to welcome you to Iowa." Spock noticed Jim-James's miniscule flinch at his full name and for once, did not think before he spoke.

"If I am not mistaken father, I do believe that James prefers the moniker 'Jim'." James blinked rapidly and looked to Spock with that mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I'd say that you aren't mistaken Mr. Spock." Spock outwardly nodded in acknowledgement yet inwardly his stomach was becoming increasingly…..active? Strange? He couldn't quite think of an appropriate adjective.

"Aurelan, George, would you perhaps share some tea with Sarek and I? Spock can show Jim around, right Spock?" Spock merely nodded in acquiescence. "Great!" Amanda swiveled and briskly began walking down the hallway and to the left, into the kitchen, the three indicated individuals following. Spock and Jim were left in silence. Of course, this silence did not last long in any sense.

"So, Mr. Spock," a wink was performed here, "how do you like lovely Iowa so far? I'd think the weather kinda sucks for you." Spock raised an eyebrow at Jim's grammar.

"Seeing as we are neighbors and are likely to see each other somewhat often, I believe it is prudent to address one another without formal…titles." The blonde sent a bright smirk hurtling towards him. "As to your query, I have only been present in Iowa for 3.46 hours, thus I have yet to form an educated opinion. However I find myself confused as to how weather could 'suck' as weather is ina-"

"Alright then, Spock," Jim somehow managed to cut in politely, "Wanna show me around your humble abode then?"

"I apologize, but I have yet to thoroughly explore this house myself, therefore I only have a vague impression of where everything is. I will not be the most adequate guide." Spock didn't quite understand how (and why, for that matter) this golden human was snickering in a way that wasn't offensive….it was merely...companionable.

"Let's explore together then eh, Spock? I can tell you all about what's around here."

"That sounds agreeable." They both exited the entry hallway into a room directly to the right. "This is the room of living." The living room was fairly big with a fireplace, and a very large, very empty bookshelf. The spiral staircase was to the left and led to the second floor.

Amanda, Sarek, and Spock had always had an illogical preference for actual books in place of the data on their PADDs. There was something pleasing about holding a book in your hands and feeling the texture of paper. Sarek and Spock were aware of the illogicality…they just smoothly ignored it. Spock was inwardly musing on which books would go where and under what organization method. He was interrupted by the snort from the human to his right. He turned and raised an eyebrow. Jim acknowledged his silent question and answered.

"I think you mean living room, Spock."

"That is what I articulated. Room of living."

"A- never mind. Show me the rest of the house?" Spock merely headed for the staircase in response, the blonde following behind him faithfully. The tour lasted for maybe a half hour. The rooms were all mostly unfurnished so there really wasn't much to see. The only room that seemed to be of any interest was Spock's chambers. "Your house is really similar to mine. It's almost a mirror of mine with a few small differences. I'm correct to assume that those stairs right there lead up to your little tower room? Mine does."

"You would not be incorrect." Jim didn't reply but instead scuttled up Spock's stairs. The Vulcan's eyebrow twitched but he followed nonetheless. He entered his chambers to find his neighbor staring at the picture he had painted of his family.

"Oh wow….Spock, did you do this? This is beautiful!" And it truly was. His mother was in her lace wedding dress with the wind mischievously playing with the tresses of her hair. Sarek was dressed immaculately beside her, their fingers clasped in a Vulcan kiss. Spock was standing in front of them as a small child, looking curiously at his surroundings. The colours were bright from the use of oil paint and it was honestly Spock's best piece as of yet. Just by looking at it, one could see the life in the painting. Vulcan was bright and striking in the background, but paled in comparison to their family.

"I did, you have my gratitude." Jim whirled to face Spock, eyes sparkling madly.

"Art is your hobby then? That's pretty damn impressive. I've never met someone who could paint like _that_." Spock fidgeted slightly- but only slightly. Fidgeting wasn't something Vulcans made a habit of. Jim seemed to notice his discomfort and desisted. "So," Jim carelessly flopped on Spock's bed, "What do you want to know about Iowa?"

"I suppose, what knowledge do you have pertaining to Iowa's School for Scholars?" Jim sat up and quirked an eyebrow at the Vulcan.

"You're enrolling in ISS?"

"If by ISS you mean the aforementioned school, then affirmative." Jim gave a short bark of laughed and gave a soft smile to Spock that made his side feel fluttery again.

"ISS is cool I guess, it's not overrun with assholes like you'd think. I mean, of course it has its jerks, but for being a school of the academically elite, it's not as snobbish as you'd think. It's pretty small, there's like, 400 students there. Uhh, the chess club is pretty damn good. So is the football team. One of the best around here. The music courses are surprisingly advanced, along with the art classes. And almost all of the teachers know their subject, even if some of them are d-err well, not the nicest. It's fun enough. There are some interesting people there. If you go to ISS then it's better preparation for Starfleet, so it's pretty picky about who it accepts. You must be damn smart if they accepted you. But I guess that's not really surprising."

"Are you referring to my Vulcan heritage?" Jim gave him a cocky grin.

"Nah. It just figures that you'd have brains as well as looks." Spock blinked as that feeling returned to his side. He decided to change the subject.

"You speak as if you know the school intimately. Do you also attend?" Jim nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I take Advanced Musical Techniques, Advanced Subspace Geometry, Introduction to Advanced Warp and Transporter Theory/Introduction to Temporal Mechanics, Advanced Xenolinguistics, Advanced Astrophysics, Advanced 2D and 3D Art III, and the new class, Interspecies Ethics and Culture…" A dark eyebrow was arched very high, and Jim waited for the 'whoa really? You come off as an idiot' spiel.

"Is the Advanced Xenolinguistics class taught by a competent teacher?" Jim blinked in befuddlement before giving another soft smile.

"Yeah, my friend's dad teaches it, he's highly competent. His class always takes effort, which is a pleasant experience. He taught Xenolinguistics at Starfleet for like, ten years before he moved out here. He knows upward of 100 languages, I think. Are you taking Xenolinguistics too?" Spock nodded and at silent urging relayed his courses.

"I will also be taking Advanced Musical Techniques, Advanced Anthropology, Advanced Organic Chemistry II, Advanced Forensic and Cognitive Psychology, Interspecies Ethics and Culture, as well as Advanced 2D and 3D Art III." Despite himself, Spock was pleased by Jim's approving smile.

"Fantastic! I bet we'll have some classes together. Maybe you'll make the classes more enjoyable." Spock sat on his window seat and ignored the wink Jim gave him.

"You have a schedule revolving mostly around mechanical endeavors. Is that what you wish to do?" Jim shrugged before flopping back on Spock's bed.

"I dunno. My ambition is to become a captain in Starfleet. But that's clearly a long way into the future, so, obviously I'm going the command route in Starfleet, but maybe I'll get to play with mechanics along the way. It'd be nice. What about you Spock? You have Science-y stuff. Are you planning on joining Starfleet?" The Vulcan debated upon his answer before speaking.

"My endeavor is to be accepted into the Vulcan Science Academy. However…I still have two years before I must decide ultimately." Spock furrowed his eyebrows minutely. What had possessed him to say that last part? All he had been focused on was being accepted into the Vulcan Science Academy. Now he was debating it?

"Hey Spock, wanna eat lunch with me tomorrow?" Spock looked closely at the blonde.

"What is it that cements your belief in us sharing the same lunch period?" Another cocky grin.

"You're a junior, right? Juniors have their own lunch period," Spock nodded despite the lack of his neighbors gaze, "So eat lunch with me tomorrow?"

"That would be acceptable."

"Fab-"

"Jim! It's time to go, kid! You have to feed Spike," Jim sighed and stood up slowly before stepping forward the few paces that led him to stand in from of Spock. He smiled that soft smile that made Spock feel weird before holding up his hand in a Vulcan salute.

"It was great meeting you Spock. We're going to have a fantastic time together; I know it. So I'll see you bright and early tomorrow, right? Am I correct in assuming that tomorrow will be your first day of school?" Spock nodded and returned the Ta'al.

"Indeed. I shall see you then, Jim." And then Jim was out of his room and out of his house. It was a strangely uncomfortable feeling. He had just met this human and he was already…attached. It was incredibly irrational and yet, he found himself almost not caring. Perhaps there was something in Earth's air. He never acted or felt like this on Vulcan. Or maybe he really was coming down with something. It would be reasonable considering he wasn't exactly used to Earth's atmosphere, nor was he used to Iowa's air.

There was this part of Spock –the human part, perhaps– that was positive his unusual symptoms were due to the climate change. A more reasonable part of him dryly told him that he was fooling himself and demanded that he be rational and admit that Jim Kirk was making him feel quite bizarre. Typically, a Vulcan would consider bizarre of any kind to be distasteful. However, Spock felt the contrary. As odd and reproachful to his culture as it was, Spock found himself _wanting_ to be immersed in Jim's vibrant presence. Which was completely and utterly unacceptable.

Spock had known the boy for approximately 1.428 hours. That was certainly not enough time by any measure for him to have such a…a predilection towards Jim. It was unheard of for a Vulcan. A niggling voice in the back of his mind reminded him that he wasn't completely Vulcan, now was he? The majority of Spock's mind batted that thought away and instead focused on some light meditation.

Spock was broken out of his meditation 0.928 hours later by a knock on his door at the bottom of his stairs. "Spock?" His mother peeked her head in and locked eyes with him. "Come downstairs, we're going to eat dinner now."

"Yes mother."

After dinner, his family was sitting at their kitchen table idly discussing various subjects as was typical for them. Spock decided that he would wait to speak to his mother or father about the abnormal feelings he was experiencing; if they did not desist, he would inquire about it. Until then he would stay silent on the subject matter.

"Sarek? Dear, what do you think of the Kirks?" Spock turned his head to look at his father. He was also curious as to what his father thought. Sarek continued sipping his tea before he set it down and exhaled slightly. Showing a rare expression of contemplation, Sarek rested his elbows on the table and then sat his chin on his clasped hands.

"The boy, James Kirk. It is peculiar how he is so knowledgeable about our customs. It is not easy to access the information he has. Nor should a child be able to access it. The encryptions and security is extensive. I am perturbed as it makes me wonder if our security is lacking." Before his mother could say anything, Spock spoke.

"Father, if I may, Jim appears to be a very intelligent human. He attends Iowa's School for Scholars, and from the information I have gathered, he is taking exceedingly advanced courses. Introduction to Advanced Warp and Transporter Theory is an example. In the hour that I conversed with him, Jim appears to be more advanced than many adult humans I am acquainted with." Spock hesitated for a moment. "He has impressed me." That statement shot Sarek's eyebrows up and extracted an inhalation of breath from his mother.

Spock did not know exactly why he felt the need to defend Jim. The urge was just too overwhelming to deny. He knew his father wasn't expressing any kind of negative opinion towards Jim; he knew his father had no quarrel. There was something inside Spock that was just screaming that he needed to defend his neighbor. It frightened Spock, that a boy he just met was influencing him so radically. It truly was peculiar, and if it continued, Spock would have to take up counsel with his father. This was too intense, these strange feelings had no business badgering him as they had been.

Spock suddenly felt uncomfortable, uncomfortable to the point of desiring to flee. As such, he did.

"Mother, Father, I wish to depart to bed. May I do so?" Amanda exchanged a glance with her husband before smiling brightly at her son.

"Of course, dear. I'll see you in the morning at 0530, okay?" Spock nodded in acquiescence before turning sharply en route to his room. He needed to think. A sonic shower would perhaps refresh him.

The sonic shower did, in fact clear his mind to a small degree. Enough so that he decided he was not going to circumvent Jim Kirk. Instead, he decided that this reaction was interesting, and he was going to see where this…friendship led. As Spock stepped into his room he headed straight for his newest sketchbook and upon grabbing it (and a pencil), sat down on his bed. Spock stared at a blank page for a few moments before pressing his pencil to the void and letting go.

An immeasurable amount of time passed before a knocking on his window brought him out of his trance-like state. Spock blinked for a moment before setting down his sketchbook and glancing at his bedside clock, noting it was 2338 before walking to his window.

Brilliant aqua eyes met him, as well as a warm grin. The male motioned for Spock to pull up his window. Spock arched an eyebrow at the human. Was it not abnormal for humans to knock on others windows long after dusk? Despite the oddness, Spock opened his window anyway. Jim leaned out of his own slightly, grin steadily widening.

"Hey Spock, what's up?" Spock blinked slowly before relaxing his rigid stance. Some part of him had thought perhaps Jim would be canceling their minute plans for the following day, of course there was still a possibility he would, but his wide grin and warm eyes indicated he would not. Instead it suggested he was simply talking for the sake of the action.

"I am unsure exactly what you mean by 'what's up'. I am assuming you are not being literal, in which case, I must assume you are inquiring as to my wellbeing. Is this wrong?" An arched eyebrow accompanied the words. Jim laughed and smirked at Spock.

"Yeah, Spock. I'm inquiring about your wellbeing." Spock tilted his head slightly in though.

"I am in sufficient health, if not optimal. I am emotionally sound as well." This, for some reason seemed to be exceedingly amusing to the blonde human. "Do you require me for a particular reason, or did you merely desire conversation?" Jim blinked at the sudden change in topic before adjusting easily.

"Actually, I wanted to ask if you'd like to ride with me to school tomorrow," he hesitated, "I have a motorcycle, it's pretty entertaining. I know you aren't big on touching people, but I thought maybe I'd offer anyway." Spock's first instinct was to decline, however he tilted his head and mulled over it instead. Yes, Spock did not particularly prefer to touch others; however, Spock couldn't bring himself to immediately decline Jim's offer. As he thought about it, it really didn't sound so unpleasant. Their bare skin would not be touching, so no emotional transference would occur, and Spock could have someone direct him to the front office so to pick up his schedule. Despite the reasoning, Spock responded slowly.

"That sounds…agreeable. I thank you for your consideration. It is much obliged." Jim's face, which had been progressively looking more and more nervous and unhappy, burst into an expression of delight.

"Great! I mean," Jim cleared his throat and attempted to lower his volume, "That's great. Would 0630 be a good time to pick you up tomorrow?" Spock couldn't quite put his finger on it, but Jim almost looked…shy.

"0630 sounds to be an acceptable time. Thank you, once again." The blonde's smile turned almost teasing.

"Spock, your thanks is illogical. Sweet Dreams." And then his window was shut and Spock was alone again.

Despite Jim's farewell wish, Spock did not have sweet dreams. Nor did he have unpleasant dreams. He simply did not dream at all. But his rest was sufficient and that was all he desired. The raven-haired Vulcan opened his eyes approximately two minutes and forty-eight seconds before his mother was due to awaken him. As such, Spock immediately got up and began his daily routine. He meditated for exactly seventeen minutes before taking another nineteen minutes to improve his hygiene and dress for the day. He took his remaining twenty-six minutes to travel downstairs and begin eating his breakfast his mother had prepared for his consumption.

"Mother. I will be traveling with Jim Kirk today to school. Your services are unneeded but appreciated." Amanda looked at her only son in surprise.

"Oh? When did you decide this, dear?" Spock speared a melon and replied slowly.

"At approximately 2343 hours yesterday. Jim obtained my attention and offered his aid." Amanda shot her stoic son a mischievous and mirthful smile.

"Alright baby, but if you need me, you have your PADD, right?"

"Indeed, mother." An irritating melody rang out shrilly, reminiscent of the previous day. "There is a 89.456% probability that Jim is at the door now. Have a pleasant day mother, father. I shall see you again after academics. Farewell." Spock stood abruptly and with his satchel, strode towards his front door. Upon opening it, he was greeted with a smiling face and confirmation of his previous conjecture.

"G'Morning, Spock." At this, the confused Vulcan raised an eyebrow.

"My apologies, is that a human nicety? I fail to perceive what makes this morning noble." At this, Jim threw his head back and laughed.

When he regained control he looked at Spock with shiny eyes. "Sorry, Spock. Yeah, that's a human nicety. Are you ready to go?" Jim broke into slight laughter every other word.

"Indeed, I am prepared."

"Great," at this, Jim handed him a gray helmet, "I'd think you'd want one of these. Follow me." Spock did so and came to stand in front of a rather attractive motorcycle. It was a dark red, almost crimson, and looked like it had been recently polished. The Vulcan ran a hesitant hand over the vehicle, finding it both adequately clean and in perfect condition. In short, it was safe for him to ride.

"So, I assume you haven't ridden on a motorcycle before, right?"

The dark-eyed youth shook his head. "I've been on Vulcan vehicles quite similar that give the same exhalation and thrill, but, never something human made, such as a motorcycle."

Jim gave a relieved grin. "Ah, at least you're not a total beginner. Once you get that helmet on you get on." The blonde-haired male straddled the machine, revving the engine to start. Spock took one last glance at his reflection in the helmet before strapping it on. Checking to make sure the strap was adequately buckled, the Vulcan swiftly sat on the motorcycle, hands at his sides.

"Hey, Spock, if you don't grab on to me, you might just fall off. I doubt your parents would be happy if I returned you covered in skid marks."

Spock had never felt more of an urge to laugh, but instantly composed himself. "As much as I… appreciate the sentiment, Vulcans are naturally agile and graceful. Excluding extreme variables, the odds of me falling off without your assistance are about .8%. But, if it will appease your fears, I will hold on."

Jim merely shook his head in exasperation. "Whatever makes you happy, Spock."

The Vulcan looked at him quizzically but decided against pressing the boy for further information. Instead, he wrapped his arms around the lithe youth. Warmth radiated from the man and Spock couldn't help but quirk his lips as they took off, speeding down the quaint little road. Jim followed every road rule and speed limit, to the Vulcan's surprise (he had always heard that human teenagers tended to disobey every rule laid down to them—whether it be for their safety or not) and the fifteen minute ride to the school passed by quickly, both enjoying the silent company of the other.

Parking near the front of the school, Jim immediately hopped off, proffering his arm. Spock raised an eyebrow at the gesture but took it anyway, swinging one leg off of the motorcycle before landing on his feet.

"I am very grateful for the ride, Jim. Thank you." With those few curt words, the Vulcan pulled out a map of the school and his schedule from his satchel. "I know I am already in your debt, but, could you possibly show me the proper way to each of my classes?"

The cerulean-eyed man let out a hearty chuckle, clasping the Vulcan's shoulder. "Of course! What are friends for?" Before Spock could respond to such an illogical question, Jim ushered him through the main hall of the school.

The school was astounding, to say the least. When they walked through the glass doors Spock was met with a peculiar sight. Most human high schools generally had the same layout: lockers down the hallways, classes arranged by subject, and generally had neutral colours painted on the walls. ISS was _very _different. The main doors opened to a large, communal area. It seemed almost archaic to the rest of the technologically advanced school; it was homey, with old, rustic tones. People sat and chatted amongst themselves in the leather sofas and armchairs.

As they walked further, Spock was met with one of the largest libraries he had ever seen. Rows upon rows of holodiscs, as far as he could see, made up an entirety of the school, mahogany shelves brimming full of information. It appeared to be organized by subject and then alphabetically by author.

"It's a little weird, but the main office is through the library. Oh, obviously this is the library. As you can see, it's pretty expansive. It mostly has holodiscs that you can rent and hook up to your PADD, but over in the restricted section there are a few books. You have to have a really good reason to use those though." As Jim continued chattering Spock took in his neighbor as well as his surroundings. Jim was still the catalyst to those peculiar warm feelings in his abdomen. As Spock watched the sunlight flit across Jim's features, unbeknownst to him, a part of him—the primal Vulcan part that his entire species endeavored to suppress—claimed Jim as His. No being would ever harm his golden neighbor. To do so would spell out their certain death.

**Kennidy's postscript: Heya! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to make it longer since it felt a little like a filler, but I mean, setting up the relationship is necessary. Next chapter, we get to actually meet people! Woohoo! But yeah, hope you enjoyed the fluff. **** Kennidy out-**

**Hannah's postscript: Ello! It's mostly my fault the chaps take so long to be written :P sorry! Anyway, I'm glad you guys seem to enjoy our story; we promise more fluff and angst to come! And as usual, reviews are loved! Thanks! **


	3. Touch and Sight

_**T'sah-veh katelau kin-**_

_**Of course we have no financial claim to Star Trek**_

Chapter 3: Touch and Sight

Iowa's School for Scholars was surprisingly large in comparison to its miniscule population. The library was even larger than Spock had initially thought. Everywhere there were holodiscs; nearly every subject was covered. Being authorized to rent every holodisc was something entirely different, however. As you progressed through the four years at Iowa's School for Scholars, you gained access to more advanced and controversial information. Certain discs could only be accessed if you had express permission from a teacher. If one tried to hack into the disc, it would infect his or her school issued PADD and shut it down. The only solution was to go to a teacher and receive a new PADD, thus declaring the student guilty of attempting to access information out of their jurisdiction. The punishment for this varied depending on your age, rank, and what it is you were trying to hack into. At least, this is what Jim expressed to Spock.

"If I were to take into consideration your body language and tone, I would have to conclude that you have personal experience with this rule." Jim shot him an unrepentant grin and laughed, crossing his arms behind his head as the unlikely pair trekked towards their shared first period: Advanced Musical Techniques. As the day progressed, Jim would meet Spock at each of his classes and show him to the following one. Spock had articulated that this was illogical as it would mean Jim could potentially be late to his own classes, but Jim had waved it away and insisted.

"I was in my first year and I got trapped by some nasty Daemon that I hadn't expected to be there. I got out without it murdering my PADD, but I got a stern talking to by the Computer Programming teacher, Mrs. Torres. It turns out she does the security on the holodiscs. She warned me not to do it again, but I think she was more impressed that I didn't leave substantial proof it was me." Jim gave his neighbor a sideways glance and spoke his next sentence softly, "I've never told anyone that before." Spock was accosted by that warmth in his side once again.

"In that case, I believe it would unbecoming of me to – as humans say – tattle on you. Though, I must inform you, I will not engage in any further illicit activities. If you cannot suppress the desire, despite our" – a hesitation – "acquaintance, I must inform the appropriate authority of your transgression." Jim threw his head back and laughed. Spock arched a dark eyebrow. "Do you find my words untruthful? I must inform you, Vulcans do not—"

"Lie, yes, I know." Jim stopped in front of a large door and grinned at Spock. "I'm laughing because I know you're telling the truth. No one has ever had the nerve to tell me that. So, I'm pretty damn thrilled you aren't lacking in ba—err, guts." Spock blinked and hesitated.

"While it is true that I have intestines, I fail to see what such a thing has to do with our current conversation. Furthermore, to my knowledge, most humanoid beings cannot live with the absence of intestinal organs. It is only feasible that I would contain—" Jim's laughter interrupted Spock's voice. At the disruption, Spock couldn't help a tiny down quirk of his lips.

"I'm really sorry Spock, it's just, I was using guts as a metaphor for courage. Your little speech was just adora—err, amusing. I'm sorry if I made you think I was laughing at you." Jim's smile was soft and warm and...Intimate. Spock could feel warmth in his ears. He cleared his throat in a very un-Vulcan way and shifted his weight slightly.

"I see. Perhaps it would be prudent to enter the classroom. We have approximately 3.7 minutes until we will be deemed tardy. That would be a most unfavorable outcome." Jim's eyes seemed to zero in on Spock's ears. Without waiting for a response, the Vulcan turned on his heel and slinked into the music room. He was met with a rather pleasing sight. The decoration of the room left plenty to desire, however the music room was occupied by ten tables with two seats to a table, three large pianos, as well as a myriad of other instruments. Spock spotted a particularly pleasing violin. He of course had a violin of his own, however that was with his office supplies, still in space somewhere.

"Oh, hello dear. Are you are new Vulcan student?" Spock just looked at her. She was very young, early twenties. However, she was dressed in the standard staff uniform. A black suit. Her hair was the most peculiar style. It was a pretty shade of blonde, but its style was very…displeasing. Her hair was woven on top of her head like a basket. It was not a pleasant sight. Despite only a sentence, Spock was already doubting her intelligence as well. She had never seen him before and it was obvious that he was Vulcan. Surely she did not need to question his identity. Spock detachedly felt Jim walk up behind him.

"Indeed. I am Vulcan, and I have just recently enrolled. It is only logical to assume I am this 'new Vulcan student'. You are Ms. Rand. The Musical and Artistic instructor." Rand smiled and stepped forward before reaching out her hand.

"Yes, I am. Welcome to the class, Mr. Spock." Rand faltered when Spock did not take her proffered hand and instead looked at it with a Vulcan version of distaste.

"Indeed. Vulcans do not shake hands, Ms. Rand." The blondes eyes widened and she dropped her hand with a sound of surprise that was nearly drowned out by the sound of the one-minute bell's scream.

"My apologies, Mr. Spock." She looked at his brown student uniform and brown satchel eyeing the lack of an instrument. "Do you have an instrument?" Spock once again raised an eyebrow. Of course he had an instrument. He was in this class, was he not?

"Indeed. I would not be enrolled in this class if I was not proficient in an instrument. My instrument however, has yet to be transported to Earth. The probability of it being located between here and Vulcan is extremely high, approximately 97.236 percent." Spock could hear Jim's nearly silent snickers as well as the students filing into the classroom. Spock watched as Rand's cheeks turned bright red. She raised her chin a minuscule amount.

"I see. Well, do share, Mr. Spock. What is it you play?" The words had a small touch of sarcasm to them. Spock's back straightened imperceptibly.

"I am proficient in playing the violin. Madam." The word madam was spoken hard. Rand's eyes flashed, yet she smiled.

"Well. It seems we have no spare violins at the moment. After I instruct the rest of the class I will give you a verbal exam." Rand then gave the rest of the class their directions, taking special care to smile at Jim (which, for some reason made something flare up inside him, and not in that pleasant warm way) before quizzing Spock on scales and history as well as multiple other things. Of course Spock passed easily. In his opinion, her questions were woefully inadequate to the depth of his knowledge. After the impromptu quiz, she shooed him away to converse with a classmate who had finished their work. Spock immediately noticed that Jim was one of the few done. As Jim glanced up from his notebook, he caught Spock's eye and motioned him over. The Vulcan hesitantly did so.

"Hey Spock. How was Rand's quiz?" Jim looked honestly curious. As such, Spock answered quickly and completely honestly.

"Regrettably inadequate. Her questions were simple and not in the least bit thought provoking. Many of her questions were ignorant and some were clearly inappropriate for a class of this supposed level." Jim grinned at him.

"Yeah, when she gave it to us at the beginning of the year, it was pretty laughable." Spock cocked his head.

"Do you play the violin as well?" Jim shook his head negative.

"Nah, I play piano. But she gave us all a generic test with a separate little sheet with questions pertaining to our instrument of choice. Out of curiosity, I happened to glance at a few other instrument question sheets. I don't play any instrument other than piano, but I could answer every one of the questions. I think she personally just doesn't want to give any grades lower than an 85." Jim shrugged. "She isn't an incredibly great teacher. A lot of the times she screws up her facts. She claims that she plays the flute, but I've yet to actually _hear _her play. Although, we have her for art later and admittedly, she's a fantastic sculptor.

"Let's see…it's 0750, so we have five minutes until the bell rings. That's not really much time to do anything musically related."

The raven-haired male nodded in agreement. "Yes, it does seem fruitless to start on a new piece of music or to take out any study materials pertaining to this class."

"Well, we could always just, I dunno, chat? Do Vulcans even partake in such 'frivolous' activities?" The blonde youth questioned, leaning back against his chair.

"…Normally, no. But, I am growing somnolent from a lack of intellectual stimulation. A small 'chat' would be sufficient in garnering some relative stimuli."

Jim laughed, clasping the Vulcan on the shoulder. Spock eyed the hand with slight confusion. Jim took notice of Spock's gaze and immediately snatched his hand back "Shit—sorry Spock. I forget that well, that you're Vulcan and—"

Jim was cut off by Spock reaching forward slightly and lightly brushing his fingertips across the blonde's clothed bicep. Jim's ears turned slightly pink as he gaped at the Vulcan. "Calm yourself, Jim. I understand that humans are a tactile species. Furthermore, as I traveled to school with my arms around your person, I do not see why a brief touch on my shoulder would be inappropriate. I am gratified by your familiarity with my species and culture, however I find it unnecessary for you to perpetually reject your innate predisposition for touch. Seeing as you are my…acquaintance, it is acceptable in small increments." Jim grinned in a decidedly cat-like manner.

"So essentially, since we're friends," A shock of warmth traveled through Spock's body at this declaration, "it's okay for me to occasionally touch you?" Spock marveled momentarily at the ease with which Jim declared friendship before nodding gravely.

"Affirmative. However crudely condensed, you have essentially perceived the information that I was attempting to communicate."

"You're pretty funny, Spock; I can definitely tell this year's gonna be great!"

Spock frowned almost unnoticeably. He hadn't been trying to be 'funny' in the slightest. Before he could press Jim for an explanation to clarify what exactly Spock said that was humorous, the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Immediately, all chairs were pushed out as students rushed to pick up their belongings and file out of the room. The Vulcan picked up his bag as he walked with the cerulean-eyed man out of the classroom. Just as he passed the threshold of the class, Ms. Rand called out to him, an obviously forced smile on her face.

"Mr. Spock, I realize we started off on the wrong foot but I do look forward to hear and maybe enjoy your…unique music. I've heard you _Vulcans_ have a very logical, _mathematical_ way of approaching music. I'm interested to see what sort of _pieces_ you will play." She spoke his name with a hint of malice, causing Spock's eyes to narrow microscopically.

"I must infer your first statement was a human idiom for I was adequately balanced when I first conversed with you, though I cannot speak for your person. As for my musical talents, I too hope you can enjoy them… even they are lacking an origin with _humanity_."

Jim had stopped just outside of the classroom, barely containing his mirth as the Vulcan gave a seemingly respectful bow (though it was clear to all three of them that Spock held no respect for Ms. Rand) before turning on heel and briskly walking away. The door to the classroom closed with a heavy thud, signaling the blonde to burst into peals of laughter.

"Jesus, Spock, are you going to antagonize every one of your teachers? Or only Rand? Either way, I can't wait to see Rand's face when you get your violin. If we're lucky, she'll realize how incompetent she is and solely teach art!"

The Vulcan raised an eyebrow. "Unless a tumultuous event occurs, the likelihood of Ms. Rand retiring from her duties solely due to my presence is less than 4.61 percent. But, I will admit, it would be pleasant to have a musical teacher with more…adequate knowledge. And negative, I have no plans to quarrel with any more of my teachers. I was simply observing her deficit in teaching a music class when she herself knows nearly nothing of importance in regards to higher levels of musical practice. In theory, her placement as our teacher is highly illogical."

The teen just gave a wide grin to Spock's explanation, briefly slinging an arm around the man's shoulder in a friendly manner. "You know, I didn't think Vulcans were so… wordy. Not that it's a bad thing, of course! I find it quite endearing, actually. Anyway, come on, I'll show you to your next class." There was a slight tint of pink to the human's cheeks and Spock couldn't help but notice the closeness to which the boy walked next to him, nearly pressing into his side as they walked down the relatively empty hallway. Spock wasn't usually one for physical touch, but, he had to admit that the closeness of the man walking beside him was comforting… and warm. Which was extremely odd considering when compared to Vulcans, humans were cooler to the touch. The fact that Jim was emanating so much heat was uncommon to say the least. Nevertheless, Spock was surprised to realize he was glad that he had given Jim permission to touch him.

Approximately 2.43 minutes later, Jim had escorted Vulcan to his second period, Advanced Xenolinguistics. Jim gave him a warm goodbye and instructions to wait for him after class before rushing to his own lesson (Advanced Subspace Geometry). The boy waved a final time before disappearing around the hallway, signaling that it was time for Spock to introduce himself to his teacher, Dr. Uhura. Spock briskly stepped to the front of the room when a large black man was standing with a friendly smile.

"Greetings. You must be Spock." Dr. Uhura raised his hand into the ta'al which Spock quickly returned, "Welcome to Advanced Xenolinguistics. We're pleased to have you with us."

"Indeed, sir." Dr. Uhura shuffled through the papers on his desk before handing him a few papers.

"These are the course outlines. I have no doubt you will easily catch up. Now, please take a seat in the second row, second seat back." Spock did so and class commenced.

Jim had been right, Dr. Uhura was a very intelligent man and he certainly knew many different languages. After the lecture on Klingon verbs and adjectives, Spock looked over his course outlines and was pleased to see he had studied all of the information that had already been covered in the course. As such, Spock began his Xenolinguistics homework and finished at 0853, two minutes before the bell was to ring. Seeing as he had nothing else pressing to do, Spock put away his PADD and quietly waited for the bell to screech. At least—that's what he intended to do. He was disturbed by a pretty girl with mocha skin and hair in a ponytail.

"Hello. My name is Nyota Uhura. You're Spock, right?" Spock gave a slight nod.

"That is correct." Nyota smiled brightly. Spock idly mused that if her smile had been Jim's, he would have likely made acquaintance with that peculiar warm feeling again.

"Welcome to Riverside. How are you liking it here?" She shifted closer to him.

"The surroundings are acceptable." Her smile faltered.

"Uhm, well, do you need help finding your next class?"

"Negative. Your assistance is unneeded." Now the smile was almost gone.

"Are you sure? The halls can be confusing." Uhura fluttered her eyelashes slightly.

"I am sure." Uhura sighed and nodded at Spock's clear rejection. As if on cue, the bell screamed. Spock grabbed his satchel and waited in the hallway by the classroom entrance for Jim as instructed. He had not waited for even a minute when Jim came barreling down the hallway grinning at Spock.

"Hey! How was class?" Spock quirked his lips slightly as Jim stumbled when he attempted to halt.

"Dr. Uhura is indeed quite intelligent. It is my belief that I will find his class most satisfactory." Jim's eyes shone violently blue as they lit up.

"Great! Well, Advanced Anthropology next, right?"

"Indeed." The next class periods progressed similarly. Anthropology was interesting however Spock thought that his Chemistry class was downright fascinating. After Chemistry was the junior lunch period. Spock had not been looking forward to lunch. As a rule, Vulcans in general weren't fond of crowds. A lot of accidental touch happened, and that was just too personal. Unfortunately, cafeterias tended to be crowded. As such, Spock was very pleased (and surprised) when Jim informed him that he typically spent lunch in an old Klingon physiology classroom.

"Hey Spock. How was Chem?" Spock of course, enjoyed it very much so he responded to convey the magnitude of his enjoyment.

"If 'Chem' is vernacular for an abbreviation of Chemistry, then yes, it was agreeable. Did you find the lecture on Klingon verbs and adjectives stimulating?" Jim shrugged and fell into step with Spock.

"It was okay. The conjugation is kind of boring, but I suppose it's necessary," the blonde male stopped suddenly and turned to face Spock. To Spock's disclosure, he looked a little nervous.

"Uh, I didn't really tell you this earlier, but, I eat lunch with two of my friends. Is that okay? Or would you prefer you and me eat somewhere else?"

"You and I," Spock unfortunately was unable to stop the automatic correction, "I would appreciate if your friends would refrain from touching me. That is of course my only stipulation. I find myself…eager to meet your fellow friends." Jim beamed. There was just no other word for it. He was practically putting out light like a miniature sun. Which was illogical. Yet, Spock's mind likened it even so.

"Great!"

Somewhere throughout the conversation the two of them had begun walking again. At what point, Spock wasn't entirely sure. That was disconcerting for Spock; as a rule, Vulcans always knew their position. Barring extreme situations of course. So Spock was a little incredulous to realize they were already at their desired destination: the old Klingon physiology room. The class had been dropped when there weren't enough students taking an interest in it. As its needs were specific, the school had yet to figure out a use for the room. Until they did, Jim would continue to utilize it.

Spock and Jim filed into the room, greeted by the sight of an older looking teenager holding a package away from a smaller teenager.

"Bones, Pavel, knock it off. There's someone I want you to meet," when 'Bones' and 'Pavel's' attention redirected to Jim, he continued speaking, "This is Spock. He's my new neighbor and friend. He's hopefully gonna' be a permanent addition—" Spock was quickly learning to ignore the warm feeling, "—Spock, this is Pavel Andreievich Chekov. He's a boy genius from Russia."

"Eet iz wery pleazing to meet you Meester Spock. Eet must be much different here zen on Wulcan." A small teenager with curly blonde hair and doe brown eyes grinned up at him.

"Greetings Mister Chekov. Peace and long life." Spock raised his hand in the ta'al. Chekov just blinked and continued grinning.

"And this is Leonard Horatio McCoy. Or, Bones as I like to call him. Don't be fooled by his grumpy mask; he's actually a giant softy." An irritable man met Spock's gaze and inclined his head with an agonized sigh.

"Welcome to the group. You ain't ever getting out now that Jim has his grimy paws on ya." McCoy ignored Jim's indignant squawk and kept his eyes on Spock.

"Pardon me, Mr. McCoy, however, I fail to see what paws you are referring to as Jim appears to possess no animal appendages. Nor is he in physical contact with me at this moment. Furthermore, Jim appears to be quite clean and in no way 'grimy' or unhygienic. Could you perhaps enlighten me?" Spock had no clue why Jim suddenly collapsed into hysterical laughter. Really.

McCoy scowled and muttered something under his breath about a 'sassy, pointy eared hobgoblin'. Spock kept his face completely apathetic. Though it took effort when Jim suddenly wrapped a strong arm around him shoulders.

"It's gonna be great having you here Spock." Spock was most certainly not blushing. That would be very un-Vulcan. Spock also wasn't experiencing that now familiar warmth in his side yet again. Most certainly not…

"Pardon me, are you referring to me as this 'sassy, pointy-eared hobgoblin? For I assure you, I am not in any way a 'hobgoblin'…"

Lunch was uneventful after the hysterical laughter. Bones and Pavel were discussing some kind of food the Vulcan had never heard of, so Jim and Spock began conversing about the schedule for the rest of the day.

"Oh, Spock, by the way, today's Wednesday—" Jim ignored the eyebrow that arched at his stating of the obvious, "—So I have football practice today and unfortunately it runs until 1630, so unless you have something after school I can give you a ride home immediately after school," Jim's face morphed into a sheepish expression, "We'll have to be quick though, Coach already gets pissed at me for missing half of practice on Tuesdays and occasionally Thursdays." Spock cocked his head in honest curiosity.

"If such is the case, why did you offer to be my transportation today if you were already under obligation to stay after academic duration?" Spock was intrigued when Jim's face turned a soft shade of rose as he glanced away and rubbed the nape of his neck.

"Uh, well…You seemed really interesting, so I wanted…I wanted to get to know you…" Spock felt extremely…flattered. There was just no other expression. He felt like he did when his father had clasped his shoulder as a child when he won the Vulcan Adolescent Science award as a child. The only thing Spock could think of to do that might be an adequate response was to reach forward and press lightly on Jim's clothed bicep.

"I am not averse to remaining here until 1630. I have been informed of the existence of a Club of Science that convenes every other Monday and Wednesday. Perhaps I shall spend my time there." Jim looked at Spock and grinned.

"Awesome."

Psychology wasn't very thought-provoking. Spock already knew the information that was being taught. They were in the Behavioral portion of the class for the first semester, and Spock had already learned a large portion of the course. Until they got to the Forensics portion, he did not think that he would find the class very stimulating.

Spock shared Interspecies Ethics and Culture with Jim as well as McCoy. However Sarek would not begin teaching the course until the following week. So, until then, it would act as a study period. Spock logically used the time to finish the homework he had yet to complete. Jim spent the time quizzing Spock about himself. McCoy, well…McCoy spent the time insuring he would be able to focus during the next class. I.E. he spent his time taking a nap.

Art was much more bearable than Music was. Rand was still hostile but she seemed a lot more fond of her art class. In fact, Spock might even have said that Art had been his most enjoyable period of the day. And it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact he shared his Art period with Jim. Of course not.

After school, Spock informed Jim that he would be inquiring if this was one of the weeks Science Club met. Jim suggested if it was not, that Spock either go to the library or if he desired, watch Kirk's practice. Simply so it would be easier to locate Spock when practice was over. Unfortunately, Science club was not being held this particular Wednesday, so Spock had a rather difficult choice to make. He could tottle off to the library, or he could go and observe Jim's practice.

Spock had never been particularly inclined to sports, however he reasoned that it was only logical for him to watch and offer…support for his new friend. That was a socially acceptable and recommended thing to do. At least, he was pretty sure it was.

As such, five minutes later, the raven haired Vulcan found himself sitting at the front of the school bleachers with his PADD on his lap. He had intended to read up on Klingon, however, Spock found himself distracted by the sight of Jim practicing. He wasn't doing anything amazing really, but Spock felt the nearly irresistible urge to draw his neighbor-turned-friend in action. Because of his Vulcan heritage, Spock was able to resist the undeniable urge for a while. But, when Jim took his shirt off, it was all over.

Spock could feel his cheeks warming, but now he could see every muscle move every time Jim moved. Every time he twisted, his abdominal muscles shifted. Spock just couldn't resist it anymore. He took out the sketchbook that traveled with him nearly everywhere and began drawing in earnest. He did not notice the time slip away. He only realized he had been drawing for over an hour when he saw the Coach call the team in for a….group kiss? What? Spock was confused until he remembered he was not on Vulcan any longer. And on Earth, the touching of hands wasn't considered exceedingly intimate. Spock decided that he wasn't going to analyze why he had felt a burning in his gut when he saw the other males cover Jim's hand with their own. All these strange feelings had to be the result of Earth's atmosphere.

"Spock," The aforementioned male would refuse that he had jumped at the sound of his name. He looked up to be met with the glittering of Jim's violently blue eyes. "You came," Though no question was asked, Spock found himself nodding, "Great! If you just give me a minute to jump in the shower, I'll…" Jim's eyes traveled to the sketch book in Spock's lap as he inhaled slowly. Spock found himself…embarrassed.

"I..I apologize, I did not endeavor to overstep my boundaries by drawing you without your approval. I.." Spock trailed off at Jim reached forward and turned the book around to look at it properly. The Vulcan looked away expecting to be rebuked.

"Spock…this is amazing. It's…wow. You're amazing." Spock's head shot around to look at Jim, eyes widened. Shocked chocolate eyes met Jim's wondrous expression.

"You are not…angry?" Jim seemed genuinely astonished to hear Spock's query.

"What? No! Jesus, Spock. This is incredible. I'm not angry, I'm…I dunno a word for it, honored? Flattered? This is just…wow. This is beautiful," The picture was of Jim doing a backwards summersault while holding the football preparing to throw it. "But there is no way I looked this good while doing that. You're too nice Spock!" And the discussion was over. Jim handed Spock back his sketchbook and informed him with a fond smile that he would be back in five minutes and then they could go home.

When Spock did arrive home and his mother inquired how his day went, Spock replied, "I expect that my time here will be most enjoyable." Spock disregarded his mother's dumbstruck expression and continued his journey to his room.

Enjoyable indeed.

**Kennidy's Post note: Hey! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Hopefully we'll have the next one out by July 8****th****! Hear that Hannah? . I apologize if Chekov's accent was atrocious. But hey, what can ya do? Happy 4****th**** of July everyone!**

**Hannah's Post note: Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chap! Thanks for all the reviews and encouragement! We truly appreciate it :D**

_James T. Kirk's schedule_

_**1**__**st**__**Period**__: Advanced Musical Techniques_

_Relevant Classmates: Spock_

_Duration: 0700-0755_

_Teacher: Ms. Rand_

_**2nd**__**Period**__: Advanced Subspace Geometry_

_Relevant Classmates: Pavel Chekov, Hikaru Sulu_

_Duration: 0800-0855_

_Teacher: Dr. Altman_

_**3**__**rd**__**Period**__: Introduction to Temporal Mechanics/Introduction to Advanced Warp and Transporter Theory_

_Relevant Classmates: Montgomery Scott 'Scotty', Pavel Chekov_

_Duration: 0900-0955_

_Teacher: Dr. Olafson_

_**4th**__**Period**__: Advanced Xenolinguistics_

_Relevant Classmates: N/A_

_Duration: 1000-1055_

_Teacher: Dr. Uhura_

_**Lunch**_

_Relevant Classmates: Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Nyota Uhura, Montgomery Scott, Pavel Chekov, Hikaru Sulu_

_Duration: 1100-1155_

_**5th**__**Period**__: Advanced Astrophysics_

_Relevant Classmates: Montgomery Scott_

_Duration: 1200-1255_

_Teacher: Dr. C. Marcus_

_**6th**__**Period**__: Interspecies Ethics and Culture_

_Relevant Classmates: Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy_

_Duration: 1300-1355_

_Teacher: Ambassador Sarek_

_**7th**__**Period**__: Advanced 2D and 3D Art III_

_Relevant Classmates: Spock, Pavel Chekov, Hikaru Sulu_

_Duration: 1400-1500_

_Teacher: Ms. Rand_

_Spock's schedule_

_**1**__**st**__**Period**__: Advanced Musical Techniques_

_Relevant Classmates: James T. Kirk_

_Duration: 0700-0755_

_Teacher: Ms. Rand_

_**2nd**__**Period**__: Advanced Xenolinguistics_

_Relevant Classmates: Nyota Uhura_

_Duration: 0800-0855_

_Teacher: Dr. Uhura_

_**3**__**rd**__**Period**__: Advanced Anthropology_

_Relevant Classmates: N/A_

_Duration: 0900-0955_

_Teacher: Dr. Palmer_

_**4th**__**Period**__: Advanced Organic Chemistry II_

_Relevant Classmates: Leonard McCoy, Hikaru Sulu_

_Duration: 1000-1055_

_Teacher: Nurse Chapel_

_**Lunch**_

_Relevant Classmates: James T. Kirk, Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Nyota Uhura, Montgomery Scott, Pavel Chekov, Hikaru Sulu_

_Duration: 1100-1155_

_**5th**__**Period**__: Advanced Forensic Psychology/Advanced Behavioral Psychology_

_Relevant Classmates: Leonard "Bones" McCoy_

_Duration: 1200-1255_

_Teacher: Mr. Morgan_

_**6th**__**Period**__: Interspecies Ethics and Culture_

_Relevant Classmates: James T. Kirk, Leonard "Bones" McCoy_

_Duration: 1300-1355_

_Teacher: Ambassador Sarek_

_**7th**__**Period**__: Advanced 2D and 3D Art III_

_Relevant Classmates: James T. Kirk, Pavel Chekov, Hikaru Sulu_

_Duration: 1400-1500_

_Teacher: Ms. Rand_


End file.
